The Characters and NPCs
Campaign 1 - ''Privateers' Glory'' Player characters and player- / non-player companions: The party of our first campaign. A ragtag crew of adventurers who first met in Faathlion. Right after the failed revolution. They have made and lost members throughout their travels. * Jacob Nathaniel Flint. A male, human bard-rouge, with a background of piracy. Often reffered to simply as "Captain" or "Cap'n". Jacob Nathaniel Flint, or simply Flint, was the defacto leader of the Westside Crew, and one of their founding members. * Dragvir "Wolf-keeper" Gerhalk. - (Deceased) A male goliath barbarian of imposing height - even among his own people - and with a military background among The Glacial Stonemen mercenary company. One of the Westside Crew's founding members. * Hope F. Rosewood. The halv-elf daughter of the Farhvinian noble house Rosewood, and a wild magic sorceress. Hope Faunalyn Rosewood started her life as an adventurer when she ran from home, after being told she was to be married off to a noble she neither knew much of, or liked. Upon landing in Brienn, she quickly found herself as one of the founding members of the Westside Crew. * Milo Hillfoot. A male halfling beastmaster ranger and college of valor bard, from a background as a traveling guild merchant, and one of the Westside Crew's founding members. * Mace Fjell. - (Deceased) A male half-orc barbarian from a steampunk island that appeared during the overlap of late spring 978 of sheathed swords. He is Rex's blood brother. * Rex Fjell. - (Deceased) A male half-orc fighter from a steampunk island that appeared during the overlap of late spring 978 of sheathed swords. He is Mace's blood brother. * Erevan Taletongue. - (Deceased) A male half-elf cleric of the light domain, and recognized minstrel, poet, and general entertainer. , Flint, Rex, Hope, Dragvir and Milo.]] Former members of Vestkanten Crew * Drax. - (Deceased) A male dragonborn fighter, with an extra shady background, even among other criminals. Drax was one of the Westside Crew's founding members. * Percy. A rather mysterious male tiefling druid living a hermt's life, and one of the founding members of the Westside Crew. , Mace Fjell, Milo Hillfoot, Dragvir Gerhalk, Jacob Nathaniel Flint and Hope F. Rosewood.]] * Jebediah Degain. - (Deceased) A male human fighter, and old friend of Erevan Taletongue. * Volker Tervin. A male human monk, from a background among cultists. * Drotamir Solidas. A male wood elf ranger-rogue, and worshipper of Asmodeus. The Pets of the Westside Crew * Benjamin (mule, Milo's first ranger animal companion). - (Deceased) * Martin (mule, Milo's). - (Deceased) * Wulf (Dire wolf, Dragvir's). - (Deceased) * Bæ Bæ (Lamb, Hope's). - (Deceased) * Bones (Parrot, Flint's). * Ramsey (Mountain goat, Milo's second ranger animal companion). - (Deceased) * Freki (Mastiff, Milo's third ranger animal companion). Non-player characters: Allies of the Westside Crew * Salazar. Enemies of the Westside Crew * Scarlet. - (Deceased) * Jon. * "Bestemor", Granny Gravenight. - (Fate Unknown) * the Emperor. - (Deceased) * Captain Billy Bones. - (Deceased) * The lich. - (Deceased) * Orianna "Gold-eyes". - (Deceased) Other NPCs * Bard: one of the briennan soldiers escorting the Westside Crew during The Hobgoblin Conquest, and Flint's (would've been) bard apprentice. * Falk: one of the briennan soldiers escorting the Westside Crew during The Hobgoblin Conquest. * Geir: one of the briennan soldiers escorting the Westside Crew during The Hobgoblin Conquest. - (Deceased) * Hans: one of the briennan soldiers escorting the Westside Crew during The Hobgoblin Conquest. - (Deceased) * Oskar: one of the briennan soldiers escorting Westside Crew during The Hobgoblin Conquest. - (Deceased) * Perroderro: the "maester and minister of trade" in Agridad. * Phann. * Captain Killian Salter. - (Deceased) * Hirgak "The Uniter". - (Deceased) * The gnome Dragvir threw over the balcony in Castle Faathlion. - (Deceased) Campaign 2 -''' '''Vicious Mockery Player characters and player- / non-player companions: The party of our second campaign. By chance meeting, or perhaps fate. The children of the Westside Crew -- namely: Flint, Dragvir, Hope and Drax -- met in the city of Adarough, in the country of Farhvin of the Westshore Federation. After a quick bonding, they set out to start a life as adventures as their parents once did. On the behest of Levi and Ellana started with the country of Brienn, just as their parents did 40 years ago. * Yakira "Draxina" Kerrstan. A female dragonborn rouge, daughter of Drax, and one of the first members of Vicious Mockery. * Terhak "Thundergrowl" Gerhalk. A male goliath barbarian-bard, son of Valherra Dragvir, and one of the first members of Vicious Mockery. * Elana F. Rosewood. A female half-elf artificer, daughter of Flint and Hope and sister to Levi, and one of the first members of Vicious Mockery. * Levi F. Rosewood. A male half-elf bard, son of Flint and Hope and brother to Elana, and one of the first members of Vicious Mockery. * Muirne Farraige. A female selkie bard-cleric, a later addition to Vicious Mockery. Pets of Vicious Mockery * Mjau Mjau (Black cat, Elana's familiar). Non-player characters: Allies of Vicious Mockery *Meredith Hillfoot: daughter to Milo Hillfoot. *Milo Hillfoot. *Arhma Gerhalk: daughter to Dragvir and Hirgun; the second valherra of Nordheim. Enemies of Vicious Mockery * The surviving white dragon: one of the five dragons that killed Dragvir, Rex and Mace. Other NPCs * Hirgun "Skywatcher" Hongatar Gerhalk: wife to Dragvir Gerhalk, and mother to Terhak Gerhalk, and Arhma Gerhalk. * Nora Barreldip Hillfoot: wife to Milo Hillfoot, and mother to Meredith Hillfoot. * Ingrunn & Rogir: frost giant twins, and members of The Glacial Stonemen's vanguard. * Ollander & Günther: the seafaring merchant-enchanter duo. * Professor Harmon Alkatross: Elana's contact within the Lothing Mage's Guild.